Youth Experiences
by IMomokoI2018
Summary: Still working on title. Stories are based on songs. Requests are accepted. Chapter 1: Peterpan. Mainly Lucy. My take during her 1 year journey without Natsu. Disclaimer: I do not own the songs or Fairytail characters. All credit goes to Hiro Mashima and the singer/songwriters of the songs chosen.Rated M just in case.


**Disclaimer: Song is Peterpan by Kelsea Ballerini.**

 **Fairytail is owned by Hiro Mashima**

 **I own nothing but two furry dogs I like to call my daughters. The youngest is going through puberty and humping the other. Give me strength.**

 **A/N: So I really thought that this song kind of fit the situation a little bit. At least it does in my little world. Anyways so far this is a one shot. But I would like to do more basing the story on a song. I guess that makes sense? Anyways hope you people and robots enjoy. If you are going to leave a flame please be gentle on my poor soul. Thank you!**

 **Pairing: Mainly just Lucy but ya know I like my romance. Lucy x Natsu**

* * *

 _The smile_

 _The charm_

 _The words_

 _The spark_

 _Everything you had it..._ _Guess I had a naïve heart..._

Lucy sighed as she stared at her now empty apartment. It had only been one week since master had disbanded Fairytail. One week since she lost Aquarius. One week since Natsu and Happy left a note telling her of his one year training trip. Her eyes filled with tears threatening to fall once again. She had saved them while everyone was trapped inside Plutogrim. She had sacrificed Aquarius to summon the spirit king. Natsu had expressed that he knew she did something but never divulged further into the matter. He had lost Igneel. His lifetime search for his dragon father had come to end. She could understand that he needed time. What she couldn't understand was why it was without her? She had lost her father while stuck on Tenrou. It hurt her to know that he had waited for her. She could have helped him. Been there for him. She had no one now

 _. ...Cause boy I let you have it..._

Shaking her head out of her thoughts she grabbed the last of her things. The box of letters that she writes to her mother. Knowing very well half of those letter were the adventures her and her partner had. She was in love with him. She had come to terms with it. Having wanted to wait until the proper time to confess her feelings to him, Lucy realized that now she had a whole year to rethink her decision. To decide if that's what she really felt. Before tears could drip from her eyes Lucy slammed her door shut. Not meaning for it to be loud, but she needed the distraction from the thoughts. Her friends all but left. More than likely to find their own path. She understood that, they were friends but they weren't as close as her and Natsu had been. After calling for Loke to come and take her things to the celestial realm Lucy headed towards the train station. She had found a job as a journalist working for Jason in Crocus.

 _...You said I was your only..._

 _...Never thought you'd leave me lonely..._

Lucy stretched as she stood up from her couch. The book she was reading for the last few hours had left her muscles sore. She walked towards the kitchen were she grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. Walking past her living Lucy made her way to her small bedroom. Pulling a red curtain to the side covering her wall she glanced at the pictures on a map. Lucy had been proud of herself for the past few months, Working as a journalist had it's perks. Especially when she got to travel for work. Slim fingers smoothed a picture of her best friend Levy McGarden. She had been keeping tabs and had recently figured out Levy's and Gajeel's location. They were working for the council. Shaking her head Lucy sat the glass of water on the small table and grabbed the pink string wrapping it around the nails. So far she had the Strauss siblings' location, followed by Wendy's, Cana's, Thunder Legions, and even Gray's location. She had yet to know if Juvia was with him. Lucy had her suspicions but she wanted to dig a bit deeper. Ezra was also unknown as well as most of the members of the guild. She would find them eventually. Her eye's glanced to the picture of Natsu. He had black question marks all over his picture.

 _...You're just a lost boy..._

 _With your head up in the clouds..._

 _You're just a lost boy..._ _Never keep your feet on the ground..._

Anger. It was such an ugly emotion for her to have. It was just something she couldn't let go. That's all Lucy felt towards the pink haired dragon slayer as she took her glass cup of water and threw it at the picture. She ripped it off the nail and tore it up into little pieces. Throwing the pieces in the small waste bin. Grabbing a small box of matches on the table that she used to light her candles, Lucy lit the match only to have a soft wisp of air blow it out. Stunned and looking up abruptly Lucy stared into the eye's of her celestial spirit.

"Loke" she choked out. She hadn't realized she had gotten all worked up over the matter. Feeling Loke's warm arms wrap around her she cried.

"I'm here Luce" he whispered in her ear. Mavis how she hated that nickname

 _...Always gonna fly away..._

 _...Just because you know you can..._

 _...Never gonna learn there's no such place as Neverland..._

 _...You don't understand.._

Loke burst into laughing at the sight before him. Lucy had been working fiercely training with her spirits since her last breakdown. She had been training with Virgo before the spirit said they should take a break. Lucy, had forgetting that there were a bunch of holes in the ground from the training had walked right into one. Yelping and falling un gracefully. Groaning at the odd angle she was at and hearing the laugh of her lion spirit, Lucy crawled to the top. Apparently seeing her in a disheveled form had made Loke laugh so hard he was practically in tears.

"That was not funny" she stated as she dusted herself off. She knew she had dirt on her face now. Thinking that when they were done for the day with the training she would take a nice hot bubble bath. As Loke finally calmed down he smiled. Gracing her with his pearly white teeth and the small fangs in his mouth. He had always looked his best.

"You have to admit it was funny"

"Maybe a little. Not enough to bring up ever again!" she smiled chuckling softly.

"You had a twig in your hair" He stated walking forward only to have Virgo quickly pop in and dig a hole in front of him. Lucy had never laughed so hard. Hearing the 'Mighty' Lion squeak like a little mouse was the tipping point of the ice. Loke could only smile as he crawled out of the hole. It had been too long to see her smile and laugh. If knowing that falling in a hole would have made her smile and laugh he would have done it sooner. Off to the side Virgo smiled as well. Their thoughts in sync.

 _...You'll never grow up..._

 _You're never gonna be a man...Peterpan..._

Lucy grinned triumphantly. Her training with her spirits was going very well. She was proud to say that she could hold her own between two spirits and could now keep at least three of her spirits out for a long period of time. She had even gotten the hang of her star dresses down. They took little to no effort to use. She was especially happy that she had found the whereabouts of more of her guild members. Looking at her now bigger map Lucy couldn't help but smile. She had wondered how everyone was doing. The knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. Looking at the watch on her hand she knew that was most likely Jason coming to get her. They were covering the Grand Magic Game's. Although her last GMG experience wasn't too good, Lucy was still excited for the event.

 _...Deep down, I knew that you were too good to be true..._

Lucy and Jason had taken their seats in the V.I.P stands. Lucy having grabbed a small bag of salted peanuts along the way. They watched as the first match began on the fifth day. Jason shouting and crying out of joy as they were getting good coverage. Lucy chuckled. He was a moron. Way in over his head on some things. He was nice enough to give her a job. The last match was over and the number one guild in Fiore was announced. The crowd cheered in excitement.

"Well that's a wrap!" Jason yelled still taking more pictures. Lucy closed her notepad and stood up.

"Hey!" a voice yelled over all the crowd. Everyone had settled down and looked to the stadium to see a cloaked figure walk towards the winning team. Lucy visibly shook. She could feel it. The magic of this person was indeed strong. And familiar. Everyone watch as the cloaked person single handed beat the whole wining guild in under three minutes. No one cheered. Everyone too shocked to even make a sound. More of the other guilds came out to battle him. The cloaked person unleashed a massive amount of energy of heat and fire. Everyone ran away as the stadium was practically melting. Except for Lucy. Even as her clothes were burning and searing her skin.

 _...But every piece and part of me wanted to believe in you..._

 _...But now it's happily ever never...I guess now I know better..._

"Hi Lucy!" the familiar blue exceed flew in front of her. Shaking her head out her thoughts Lucy covered her chest.

"Hi Happy" she softly spoke. Happy smiled as he flew closer to her.

"Natsu wanted to see how strong the champions were. Guess he will be disappointed" he chuckled. Lucy could say nothing as she watched him battle other opponents. His hair had grown. More wild like. His clothes were much more ragged and his shorts were dirty. She noticed all the bandages over his body. The only thing that was same was his scarf. He looked around, looking for Happy when he spotted them. His eye's lit up with excitement when he spotted her.

 _...You're just a lost boy...I know who you are..._

"Yo, Lucy!" he yelled out. Her heart stammered. "It's been a while!" Tears slowly welled up in her eyes. Forcing them back she smiled.

"Yea" she replied.

"How are you? Have you been okay?" She knew it was a dumb question, but her mind was un able to think of anything else to say. Should she be happy that he is back? Should she be angry. Her feelings were conflicted and she was reminded of her feelings for him. It had been a year and Lucy could only realize that she still loved him.

 _...You don't know what you lost boy...Too busy chasing stars..._

She could feel the small angel and the demon on her shoulders. Both arguing over the situation as Natsu and Happy trailed behind her to her new apartment. She had yet to say anything other then telling them to follow her. Did they know about Fairytail? She had no idea. They had left before Makarov had disbanded Fairytail. They didn't even bother telling her in person. Just leaving a note. Shaking her head Lucy knew she was getting angry. The day she left Magnolia was all too clear with the return of Natsu. She watched as he stared at the map. He had surprisingly listened to her tell him of what happened after they left. Showing him where everyone's location was.

"There's only one thing to do" he grinned at the map. "We're bring the old man back and I'm gonna kick his ass. Then we are bringing Fairytail back" Happy cheered along side of his partner. Eagerly excited. They had started discussing plans on how to let Fairytail know that they were back. Lucy could vaguely hear what they were saying as she sat on her bed lost in thought. She hadn't even noticed that they had left out the window

 _...You're always gonna fly away...Just because you know can..._

 _...You're never gonna learn there's no such place as neverland..._

 _...You don't understand..._ _...You're never gonna grow up..._

 _...You're never gonna be a man..._

It wasn't until Happy cried out busting through the window for Lucy to grab her things and hurrying. Looking outside she could see the Fairytail logo on the side of the castle. Lucy yelled out in frustration, never stop to think on why she had to leave as well. She had just decided to tell Natsu she wasn't ready to go back. Not yet at least. She wanted to train more. She wanted to think her feelings for him more. She wanted to be sure that this was what she really wanted. Groaning in frustration Lucy had called a couple spirits to help her. Only grabbing a bag with clothes and other necessities with her. Happy rushed her the whole time never bothering to help as he stayed at the window to be the lookout.

"Here comes Natsu!" Happy shouted.

Lucy sighed. She supposed she was ready for just one more adventure. Climbing through the window Lucy jumped down. Preparing to land. Her training with her spirits had her confident that she was able to handle a two story jump. That was until Natsu caught her. He grinned as he sat her down. Looking almost proud that she had jumped.

"Let's go home Luce!" She smiled and nodded. Natsu grabbed her head and started running. Lucy was surprised that she was able to keep up and briefly wondered if Natsu would notice.

"Luce" he slightly turned his head. A small frown on his face. She smirked. He noticed. "Have you gotten heavier?"

She fumed and managed to throw her bag at him. Wishing that there was a brick in it. Letting her hand go he caught it and ran faster. Lucy laughed hearing the knights behind them she picked up the pace. It was almost as if they were racing. Both had smiles on their faces as they ran towards the woods. Looks like they were walking to Magnolia.

Lucy couldn't have it any other way.

 _...You're never gonna grow up.._

 _.You're never gonna be a man..._

 _...Peterpan..._

* * *

 **A/N: A bit cheesy at the end I know. I have a thing for dramatics. Anyways once again hope you enjoyed. Sorry if there are grammar errors or whatever mistakes there are. I can only re read it so many times before my eyes hurt. I have several things planned so yea just request a song or something I don't know really. Take care! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
